


Mind Fusion

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that paradise planet Spock performs the mind fusion to bring Jim back to himself. But for one brief moment he feels Kirok in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Fusion

  


You fight so hard against me.  
  
I keep trying to find you.  
  
Your mind refuses to see who you once were.  
  
A man of courage and honesty.  
  
The crew of the Enterprise is forever loyal.  
  
And I find myself so alone without your presence.  
  
I finally find you in this chaotic storm.  
  
Your mind is overwhelming me with emotions.  
  
For I begin to experience your life here.  
  
For we are both Kirok for a moment.  
  
I felt the love you shown for your wife.  
  
How, for once in your life you are content.  
  
You have that beach to walk on.  
  
Dare I take you away from that.  
  
Such freedom here, I myself am fighting a battle to stay strong.  
  
Not to succumb from the pull of paradise.  
  
Your wife is so important to you.  
  
She is a selfless woman,   
  
Protecting you so.  
  
I feel the moment of passion between you.  
  
Your mind wanders there, and I feel trapped.  
  
You make love to her but I am there also.  
  
I pull myself out of your thoughts, shaking, but not before I scream your name.  
  
And you do the same.


End file.
